I bet you look good on the dance floor
by veintisiete
Summary: Sobre el día en el que James Potter se hizo mayor o algo así , para martirio de Lily Evans.
1. Soy un cabrón, pero no un puto cabrón

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary:** Sobre el día en el que James Potter se hizo mayor (o algo así), para martirio de Lily Evans. [serie de 10 viñetas]

**I bet you look good on the dance floor**

_**sobre cabrones que no son unos putos cabrones. (por Sirius Black)  
**_

Es repelente.

Se estira, como marcando el territorio. Mira a Lily, luego a James y finalmente a Remus. Es como si meara alrededor de sus amigos, escribiendo "míos" y olisqueara a cualquiera que pudiera meterse dentro del territorio protegido.

Sirius Black es lo más parecido a un grano en el culo, y ella lo sabe bien. Pero Slughorn parece no darse cuenta, por lo que siempre les pone juntos en Pociones.

Lo bueno es que se ignoran mutuamente. Es un acuerdo tácito, no formulado. Ella hace lo suyo, él lo que le toque, mezclan juntos y entregan. Pero es verano.

Es verano y las clases están a punto de acabar así que el muy idiota se permite el lujo de sentarse y apoyar las piernas sobre la mesa. Se deshace en insultos e improperios contra los Slytherin que comparten con ellos la mazmorra y sonríe de esa manera, una forma canina que constata todo el peligro que tiene acercarse a un Black. A ella, Lily Evans, prefecta y premio anual de Gryffindor, esas cosas no deberían molestarle. Para nada en absoluto. Ni su tono de voz tan alto, como si todo lo que dijera le pareciese de suma importancia y quisiera compartirlo con todo el mundo.

Se cree un perro que va marcando el territorio que piensa que le pertenece. Extiende los brazos, le da una palmada en el culo a James, que rezonga un "delante de los demás no, cariño mío" y le sigue el juego. Se ríe con la mandíbula abierta, a carcajada limpia, llena el silencio de su risa que más que risa es un ladrido y pone los pies encima del pupitre.

La desquicia.

Y luego la mira a ella. Juguetea con la varita, respira con fuerza, congela el aire y se dedica a observarla. La pone nerviosa, la hace equivocarse en el número de gotas de zumo de cerebro de topo que tiene que echar para que la poción adquiera una tonalidad plateada y no grisácea, por lo que el líquido comienza a burbujear sin control. Le _enerva_.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? -le exige. Se lleva las manos a la cadera, le dirige una mirada de profunda molestia y aprieta los labios. Refunfuña.

Refunfuña y por Merlín bendito, él sólo se ríe y se gira hacia Potter.

-¡Hey Jimbo! Creo que tu pelirroja está intentando algo conmigo.

-¡Yo no estoy intentando nada con...! ¡No soy su pelirroja! -exclama, indignada. Le señala con un dedo, se acerca a él, traspasa su territorio y le mira directamente a los ojos. -Si la poción se estropea por tu culpa, Black, me encargaré de que seas el primer jugador de Quidditch manco de la historia.

Se ríen. La clase estalla en risas, y él se ríe también, acompañado por Peter. Remus sonríe, Potter frunce el ceño y ella, Lily Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor y premio anual, sólo puede enfadarse más y más y pensar en millones de formas en las que podría quitarle esa expresión petulante de la cara.

-Evans. Soy un cabrón. Pero no un puto cabrón. -asegura, y se levanta, apunta el caldero con la varita y echa una pata de escarabajo en él. La poción deja de burbujear, el color comienza a aclararse y Slughorn da una palmada, tan contento que parece que va a hacerse pis encima de la emoción.

_Maldito bastardo asqueroso._

Y al final no sabe qué es lo que más la irrita, si el que Black sea un perro sarnoso que siempre se sale con la suya o que Potter lleve ya cuatro días sin hablarle.

_¡Cada vez que le dejas un RR nace un gatito!_


	2. Cualquier día de estos me enamoro de ti

**ísiDisclaimer:** Los personajes, los lugares y demás cosas que reconozcas no me pertenecen. La trama y todo lo que no reconozcas de la saga, son míos. Plagiar es malo, sé original, yadayadayada.

**Summary: **Sobre el día en el que James Potter se hizo mayor o algo así , para martirio de Lily Evans.

**N/a:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por los RR! Me alegra mucho que la historia os haya gustado y esas cosillas. Y ya sabéis, dejar review adelgaza y prolonga la esperanza de vida :D (btw, me llegan los avisos de Alerts, así que... lol, cortaos un poco las que ponéis las historias en Alerts y luego pasáis del culo de las autoras xD, ¡eso no se hace!)

**I bet you look good on the dance floor**

**_Cualquier día de estos me enamoro de ti, pero tranquilo, aún me caes demasiado bien como para hacerte esa putada... (por Lily Evans)_**

–Qué animados os veo hoy.

Sirius levantó con cuidado la cabeza de la mesa Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Remus con los ojos entrecerrados pero el mundo comenzó a girar con demasiada rapidez y tuvo que volver a apoyar la cabeza en la mesa. A su lado, James parecía haber sido atropellado por el autobús Noctámbulo.

–Demasiado… -comenzó James, tratando de erguirse en su silla. Llevaba la corbata anudada de cualquier manera y a la camisa le faltaban un par de botones por abrochar –alcohol.

–Os dije que no salieseis un miércoles.

–Piedad, Remus. Sólo pedimos piedad. –gruñó Sirius, la cabeza como un bombo y la garganta seca.

–¿Tú qué piensas, Peter? ¿Se merecen nuestra piedad? –preguntó Remus, troceando una rosquilla. Peter se encogió de hombros, entretenido con sus bollos y su zumo de calabaza. –Lo siento chicos, Peter piensa que debéis sufrir.

–Peter. –dijo James, alargando la última sílaba en un quejido lastimero.

–Hola, Remus. –Lily se sentó al lado del licántropo con una torre de libros en los brazos y se sirvió zumo de naranja. Le dirigió una mirada a James, que seguía fingiendo morirse de resaca e interpeló a Remus con la mirada, que negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia -¿Quién se ha muerto hoy?

–Qué ingeniosa es la pelirroja. –ironizó Sirius, levantando la cabeza por fin. Tenía un aspecto verdaderamente lamentable. Lily arqueó las cejas, aún curiosa, y sonrió con cinismo.

–Vaya, Black, y yo que me preguntaba por qué no había caído rendida a tus pies. –le ignoró de mala manera y cogió uno de los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, captando la atención de Remus. –Ayer estuve en la biblioteca y…

–Evans en la biblioteca. Qué extraño, ¿no crees, Potter?

Ligeramente molesta, la pelirroja se llevó el dedo índice y el corazón a los labios. Sirius, Remus y Peter la miraron sin saber qué pretendía hasta que pegó un silbido que hizo que Sirius sintiera como si le hubiesen clavado dos cuchillos en cada oído.

–Cualquier día me enamoro de ti, Black. Pero tranquilo, me caes demasiado bien como para hacerte esa putada. –Sirius le dedicó una mirada homicida y ella sonrió ampliamente. –En fin, como iba diciendo, ayer estuve en la biblioteca y encontré esto –le pasó el libro a Remus, que riéndose, leyó el título.

–¿Transfiguraciones humanas?

La chica apuró el zumo, dejando el vaso con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mesa. Arrastró la silla hacia atrás, provocando un chirrido que hizo que James levantase la cabeza y la mirase con los ojos entrecerrados, preguntándose qué pecado capital había cometido para que ella les castigase así cuando la había dejado en paz ya definitivamente desde hacía una semana.

–Pensé que lo necesitarías, simplemente. –recogió los libros restantes y se levantó, colgándose la mochila del hombro. Sin embargo, cuando Sirius pensó que por fin se había librado de la tortura, añadió –Ah, Potter, te espero a las siete.

Sirius se irguió en su silla de pronto, como si un milagro le hubiese calmado la resaca. Le dirigió una mirada canina a su amigo y levantó la cabeza, como si olfatease algo.

—Un momento. ¿Te espera a las siete?

—Sirius. –le avisó Remus.

—¿Potter?

—Reunión de premios anuales, Black –James alcanzó un plato de bollos de crema y se sirvió uno, de repente hambriento. Nunca se lo confesaría a sus amigos, pero se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo: llevaba cinco días ignorando a la pelirroja de las pelirrojas. —No me mires así, Pad. Haces que me tiemblen las piernas.

Le mantuvo la mirada un segundo. Dos. Quizás tres. Y luego estaba ahí, como siempre. Esa estúpida sonrisa canina que parecía asegurar que se iban divertir.

-Ay, Jimbo. Cuánto de falta por aprender.

_¡Más y mejor en cuanto termine la siguiente viñeta!_


End file.
